Moves Like Jagger
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: They barely knew each other even though they spent half their highschool years in the same classrooms. Now its their turn to find one another. Disclaimer: I do not not own Ipod Apple Company , Maroon 5 or their music or Glee and their characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I'm officially starting to enter the stage where I want to give Mercedes a story with all of the Glee guys. I don't know… I guess I got a little tired of seeing how little love our chocolate diva was getting and decided to take matters into my own hands. I hope you enjoy this rare pairing! I've been rolling with the project storylines and I guess they're working so…Why stop now? Don't forget to review and I apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors.**

1

It was about a few weeks after the incident at Nationals. As usual people were still hung up on Finn and Rachel's kiss, blaming them for the loss. Honestly, Mike thought that it wasn't entirely their fault. Well yeah, New Directions lost and didn't even place at all, leaving New York with only memories instead of a trophy.

But you can't help who you love.

It if were up to them, Mike could bet that they wouldn't have done anything different. They had both come to terms with their relationship and were in a dating but not dating stage right now. He guesses that's the way they wanted it to be.

"Can you believe them?" Santana hissed scowling at the couple holding hands in the chairs below . Everyone was in Glee Club right now. Mike had taken his usual spot next to Tina and Santana, making room so that the two girls could exchange looks of disgust. Even though him and Tina had broken up shortly after coming back from New York, they would still hang out together.

They weren't like the other Glee couples that broke up with their exes and dated someone else, just to make their ex jealous. The break up sort of helped them gain a life outside of our relationship, Tina can go out shopping with the girls and Mike can chill a lot more often with the guys.

It was great actually.

"I know" Tina replied with a shake of her head, pulling her long black t-shirt sleeves over her knuckles. Mike sighed trying to refocus on who stood at the front of the class.

As usual, he wore a worn brown vest over a dark green shirt. He cast a glance around the room, his curly hair falling into his eyes as he surveyed everyone with an excited smile. The only reason would have that smile on his face would have to be because he thought of a new idea for an upcoming project. Sometimes it would be a dance number that everyone would have to perform together, other times it would be a song but whatever the reason, that smile always filled Mike with a sense of dread.

Everyone knows that Mike wasn't the best singer; sometimes he felt that he wouldn't be able to sing to save his own life. He crossed his fingers on his lap, praying that he wouldn't have to stand up in front of the other Glee Clubbers and embarrass himself.

"Alright everyone!" clapped his hands enthusiastically, "This weeks project is a little different"

Everyone seemed to sit up a little straighter. Rachel tossed her hair over one shoulder, giving everyone a rueful smile as if she automatically knew what the project would be. "We're going to have everyone pair up and perform a musical number" walked up to the piano producing a long black hat. He shook it and the muffled sounds of paper rang in the silent room.

"Now this song has to be something that has the word 'move' in the song title" he balanced the hat in the palm of one of his hands. "Its not exactly the best project ever _but _it'll give me some time to come up with next weeks bigger and better projects"

Mike gulped exchanging a look with Tina who also looked a little terrified. She was the only Mike really felt comfortable working with. Whenever he thought that he couldn't do something, she helped him pull through. But now Mike knew for certain that he might end up working with someone else, and he knew that it was time to face his insecurities.

pulled a name out of the hat; he squinted for a moment before searching the anxious faces of the class.

"Sam, come and pick your partners name from the hat" he called. The tall blonde boy stood up from his seat beside Artie and walked over to the hat. He rubbed his hands together nervously before closing his eyes and placing one hand timidly into the hat.

At that moment everyone seemed to take in a collective gasp. Sam pulled out a flimsy piece of notebook paper and held it in between two fingers.

"Rachel" he said. The tiny smile that was once on his face disappeared as Rachel sauntered over to him and hooked her arm through his. ", if you don't mind I think that Sam and I should get a head start on the project" she glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the class, "We will be out in the hallway".

She tugged on Sam's arm and they disappeared over the threshold. shook his head as he pulled another name out of the hat. "Quinn" he called. The small girl slid out of her seat and picked out a name. "Puck" she swallowed as Puck came up, a smirk playing on his features.

It went on like this for a while. Lauren chose Tina, Finn got Brittany, Santana picked Artie etc etc. Almost everyone seemed comfortable with their choices and immediately began working, but Mike was a little nervous when he realized that he would be working with Mercedes.

He had nothing against her but she was just so…confident. "Alright Asian Spice, do you have any ideas?" she asked taking Tina's vacated seat and staring at him curiously. He turned in his seat to look at her. The first thing he saw was just how nice her eyes were. It was sad if you spent half your high school years without noticing at least something good about your fellow classmates. But now that Mike was taking notice to Mercedes he was finding a lot of things that were nice on her. Like her lips for example, they were coated in a thin layer of lip-gloss. He didn't really feel any shame in noticing them either.

Her eyes were a really deep brown, glimmering as the fluorescent light above shined on them just right. She brushed a few curly strands of her hair out of her face and offered him a kind smile.

Mike glanced away, feeling his cheeks heat up, before shrugging.

"I don't know," he mumbled ringing his hands together nervously.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a song and dance," she suggested noting his uneasiness. He glanced up at her.

"Maybe I could sing and you could do the dancing part" she began to rummage through her black book bag. Mike let out a sigh of relief. He was half expecting Mercedes to boss him around and tell him what he had to do; he didn't expect her to understand his issues with the whole singing part.

He glanced over at Sam and Rachel who were hunkered in a corner, Rachel stood with a hand on her hip, eyes brimming with frustration as Sam tried to sing the male lines of their duet.

"Do you want to do this right or what?" she hissed at him, tapping her feet as Sam tried repeatedly to get the words just right. From the looks of it, Rachel had chosen yet another Broadway musical duet to sing probably hoping to blow everyone else away with her performance.

"Here it is" she pulled out a hot pink Ipod from an open flap of her book bag and held it up. Mike leaned back in his chair as she pressed the button to turn it on. "We could look through here and find a song, that we'd both like" she untangled a pair of white headphones, sticking the left one in her ear and holding out the other one to Mike.

He picked it from her hands, ignoring the spasm that overtook his fingers as his hand brushed against her palm.

There was a long silence around them as they waited through the opening numbers of the first song. Soft jazz like sounds flowed through Mike's ears, he closed his eyes unaware that he was leaning up against something. He was too focused on choreographing a dance number to the song to notice.

"I don't know if this song will work" Mercedes voice interrupted his train of thought. He nodded keeping his eyes closed as he awaited the next song. As it came on he noted the slightly up-tempo beat, feeling his heart keep time with the rhythm as if he were already dancing to the music.

"What song is this?" he asked, eyes still closed. Mercedes cleared her throat before replying, "_Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5_"

Mike opened his eyes and smiled.

"I think we've found our song"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter. Don't worry this story isn't all that long. I decided to post it since its been sitting on my computer forever. Feel free to leave a review! I apologize for any spelling errors.**

2

It was weird being in Mike's house. Mercedes had never really spent anytime with him, so she didn't really know what to expect. But this house was far from what she thought she'd see.

Everything around her looked like a priceless piece of artwork. The chandelier that was suspended from the ceiling on a gold cord looked as if it were really made out of diamonds; it sparkled on the deep brown wood floors underneath her feet.

There was a beautiful black piano perched in the corner of the generously sized living room. A long elegant white Persian rug was halfway hidden under a decently sized leather brown couch and glass coffee table in the center of the room. "Wow" she breathed inhaling the scent that you only smell in a new home.

"This is really nice" she stood in the midst of what seemed to be a thousand bookshelves. Each one holding books that were both familiar and new to her. "Thanks" she hadn't even realized that Mike was in the room. They were in the study. This was the final day to work on their projects and they were just running over a few things before the big presentation tomorrow. Mercedes had suggested that they just work in the living room, but upon seeing his Mothers guests, Mike had ushered her hurriedly down the hall into this grand room.

It was the only place that Mike could go to and escape from his parents, or at least that was what he said. When Mercedes had first arrived to his house almost four days ago, she was bombarded with several curious stares each one coming from a relative of Mikes. His Mother was a very kind petite woman, who welcomed Mercedes into her home with a surprisingly strong hug.

Mikes Dad was also very kind, and had the same build as his son. He had the same soft smile as his wife and a set of warm brown eyes. It was nice to feel welcomed into such a nice home. "So you want to get to work on this?" Mike asked plopping down onto a dark blue beanbag chair.

"Sure! Why don't you show me what you've come up with from yesterday" Mercedes placed herself onto the edge of a gigantic desk keeping her attention on Mike as he rose from his seat and performed.

She knew from the get go that he was nervous about working with her. From day one, he had been avoiding her eyes, but now they had gotten used to each other's company and weren't filling in conversations with only discussions about school or Glee. It was strange but she hadn't pressured him into talking to her either, they just warmed up to each other after having to rehearse everyday for the last four days. She didn't intend on bossing him around, like Rachel was doing to Sam. Nothing had happened between Sam and her on the trip.

She still liked him of course but for some reason, she just didn't get butterflies when thinking about him anymore. It was more of a mutual thing really; she could barely explain it to herself.

"What do you think?" he asked spinning on his heels once more, signaling the end of his dance. She applauded and smiled. "I thought it was good, but you may need a little bit of my help" she joked. He pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch" he gasped dramatically. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Chill out Asian Spice, I just have one suggestion" she playfully pushed his firm chest as he staggered into her.

"Okay" He murmured waving his hand enthusiastically for her to continue.

Mercedes stood, taking a few strides away from the desk, making sure that she had enough room. She looked over her shoulder to catch Mikes gaze before smiling. "You know at that part where Christina comes into the song?" she asked.

"Yeah" he leaned up against the windowsill, arms crossed loosely across his chest.

"We'll I figured that since I would be doing the singing part, I might as well join in for this part of the dance" she turned to face him.

He seemed to contemplate this; sweeping his chair out of his eyes. His hair had grown out since returning from New York and was covering the left side of his face. Mercedes gulped feeling a weird warm sensation in her stomach.

"That'd be pretty cool," he finally agreed stepping up to stand beside her. "So I was just thinking we should do the step, swivel, turn around the entrance of Christina's part followed by the-"Mercedes blanked out on his words, trying hard to concentrate on his quick movements. Slowly but surely this project was molding into a satisfactory masterpiece.

Mercedes followed Mikes lead though the rest of the steps, occasionally tripping on the shaggy green rug and welcoming the warmth of his steady hand. "Ok so let me see if I've got this straight" she stood, planting her feet securely on the floor.

Inhaling a deep breath she began to do the dance_. So it's step shuffle, wriggle turn, slide, bop, and inward spin,_ Mercedes started going over the dance in her head, trying her best not to stumble.

Yeah she might be a diva, but dancing wasn't her forte. The singing she had down but the dancing…. not so much.

"Wait" Mike grabbed her elbow to keep her from turning. Gently, he pulled so that her back slammed up against his firm chest.

His scent invaded her senses and she took in a sharp inhale of breath. He slid one hand on either side of her hips, hooking his fingers onto the surface of her jean pockets. Little thrums of electricity vibrated through her body. Her heart picked up several beats in her chest causing a flock of butterflies to dance in her stomach.

"When you transition from the step shuffle you have to sway your body into the next step" his voice was low as he whispered in her ear.

She trembled.

Very carefully he turned her hips so that they swayed against his.

"R-right" he cleared his throat, taking a step back so that there was a visible amount of space between them.

Mercedes ducked her head embarrassed. "Mike! Its dinner time!" Mikes Father called from down the hall. Hurriedly, Mercedes glanced down at her rhinestone encrusted _Hello Kitty _watch. "I should get going" she gathered up her sneakers and slid her feet in them.

Mike cleared his throat again walking her down the hallway and to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Dont worry I haven't forgotten about Samcedes. Keep reviewing and thanks once again!**

3

Mike watched Mercedes make a hasty exit down his driveway and over to her silver prius parked across the street. He didn't really know what made him do what he did, but his hands were still shaking with little bolts of electricity. "Michael, I thought that you were going to invite Mercedes to dinner tonight" His mother called, sticking her head in the hallway.

He turned to face her giving her a crooked smile. "Oh she had to go home early" he lied. Mike hated lying, especially to his parents, but he didn't exactly know how to explain the fact that he was slowly falling for Mercedes. They'd probably coo and coddle him for hours as if they were his younger siblings and not his parents.

"Well come on, dinners on the table" she disappeared back into the kitchen. Smells of barbequed chicken and mashed potatoes filled his nose. He followed the delightful smells into the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about the presentation for the Glee Club tomorrow.

When it was time for everyone one to present, Mike and Mercedes sat together, discussing their song choice as if nothing had happened yesterday. They wore identical red t-shirts and dark blue jeans. Mercedes were skinny jeans and Mike had to try to keep from glancing at them so that he could focus on the performers.

Rachel and Sam's performance was pretty good, except for the fact that Rachel had decided to stand several feet in front of Sam as if she were singing a solo. Finn was a little bit slower at the dance steps then Brittany, so everything looked like it was in slow motion when they performed. Quinn seemed to have overcome her uneasiness at Pucks lecherous gaze and was able to focus on producing every note with her special innocent voice. Lauren and Tina sang a song about 'woman empowerment' and shook their stuff until they both collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Santana sat on Arties lap and they sang a beautiful duet.

Then it was their turn. Mercedes reached for Mike's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they were called up. When the music began, Mike immediately started his routine, landing every jerk, swivel and flip in all the correct places, earning a collective hoot from the other Glee members.

Then Mercedes joined on the dancing, swaying her hips in a sultry motion. Mike glanced at the other Glee boys who were also staring with open gazes as Mercedes performed her part of the routine. When the song was over, Mike turned from his position on the far end of the Glee room and smiled at Mercedes.

She smiled back, giving him a thumbs up as she returned to her seat.

As class came to an end everyone began to gather up their materials and head for the door. Mike was seriously contemplating his next move.

Mercedes slipped out of the room followed by Brittany and Tina. With a quickened pace, Mike gathered his things and ran after her. "Wait up Mercedes!" he called as she began to disappear in the mass of people. She stopped spinning on her heels to turn towards him.

His heart must have been beating a thousand miles in his chest. "I-I wanted to ask you-," he stammered with his words.

"You want to go out sometime?" she asked.

Mike sat back on his heels inwardly letting out a sigh of relief. He nodded swallowing back the static in his throat.

"Sure , I'll pick you up at eight"

Mercedes smiled standing on tiptoe and giving him an innocent peck on the cheek. Mike felt something seize him in the chest against his will, he grabbed her around the waist and tilted his head slightly placing a kiss on her mouth. She pressed up against him as he gripped her tighter, not even caring that people were stopping and staring at them as they continued to kiss in the hallway.

Mike pulled away pressing his forehead to hers and smiling.

"Make that seven thirty" he pecked her lips again before heading out the school doors.

**AN: The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is so late I could cry about it, but I won't. Here's chapter four of this short Mikecedes story. I apologize for speling errors! And my computer has the habit of bunching words together for some reason so I apologize for that too. **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

4

If someone were to have said that Mercedes had "pre-date jitters" she would've punched them in the face. This wasn't just ANY date... This was a date with Mike Chang. The guy who was only supposed to be a friend. The guy who kissed her in the middle of a crowded hallway in school today and vowed to be her house at seven thirty to take her to a destination that still remained unknown. She had no idea what to pack in her tiny black purse... A rape whistle? A packaged condom? What about a jacket? What if he were taking her to the movies? Or some other cold place and he didn't have an extra jacket to give her? Then she'd be freezing and uncomfortable.

If you haven't already noticed, Mercedes Jones never went on dates.

She was the girl that every guy went to for advice on how to ask a girl out. She was the go between, the match maker wearing Converse and a nice leather jacket, never the one that a guy actually went out with. Now that she was THE girl, she'd forgotten all of those cheap ass lines she gave all the guys. Who was going to text her in the middle of the date and reassure her that everything would go smoothly? Mercedes could feel a hiccup coming on. She groaned and rolled her eyes at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She only got the hiccups when she was extremely nervous. _Hic. _It appeared that tonight was one of those rare occasions.

Her cell phone rang and she already knew that it was Tanya, her cousin from Georgia calling. Tanya was very similar to Mercedes in a multitude of ways, and that frightened the hell out of both of them. They were both stubborn, they both had the same desire towards tater tots and they even felt the same way about Rachel Berry, and Tanya has never even met Rachel in person. Mercedes smoothed back her hair into a bun and took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Okay love spill. What are you wearing? Did you do your makeup like I told you to? Tell me your wearing the bra I picked out over _Skype_?" Tanya's voice poured over the other end of the line. Mercedes chuckled, her nerves evaporating as she slipped into an easy conversation with one of her favorite people .

"Tanya I'm wearing everything you picked out, except for that bra... I can't breathe with that damned thing on" Mercedes smiled at her reflection to make sure that she had nothing in her teeth. She was looking her best as usual, wearing all the things her fashionista of a cousin had picked out.

"But you have to wear that bra! It holds the powers of the womanly world!" Tanya whined and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it does... how about I send it to you in the mail? Then you can wear it" she suggested and Tanya snorted.

Downstairs the doorbell rang. Mercedes parents were out on the town and wouldn't be back until later on tonight... It was Mike.

"He's here" Mercedes hiccupped again and Tanya sighed. "No hiccupping darling, be natural. You'll do fine and don't worry I'll text you during the date... If he does anything wrong you know Aunt Patty's got exclusive access to the airport, I can be there in an hour" Tanya joked and Mercedes laughed around another hiccup.

She said her goodbyes and went to answer the door, her breath nearly escaped her as she looked at the handsome man on the other side.

**AN: Only one (or maybe two) chapters left! **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
